


I have a kid inside me

by himunojutsu3363



Series: La vie [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry ruka, Fluff, M Preg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: Iruka is -angryacceptingsadmadcrazystupidorPregnant?





	1. Chapter 1

            

       Iruka willed the pain in his head to stop for a minute as he painfully smiled at the cashier behind the counter.

         " E-excuse me? Would you mind telling me where the painkillers are?" He muttered painfully.

      The cashier beamed at him and told him to go down the aisle. Iruka was pretty confident about their position and he groped for the bottle o the rack as he closed his eyes              and massaged his forehead. He finally found a bottle that felt exactly like a bottle of harmless painkillers. He kept his eyes closed, opened the bottle ( which was small ) and gulped the whole bottle down.

      He opened one eye to look at the cashier, who looked horrified for some reason. " Oh, I'm so sorry! Here's the money", Iruka reached out for his bag and found some notes            which he kept on the table. " Please keep the change. Also, do you mind disposing off the bottle? Thanks!" Iruka walked out of the shop with his head still pounding and his arm still hurting, muttering about how rude cashiers had become nowadays.

 

lololololololololol

 

" Iruka chan!' Iruka felt a vein throb. " I missed you soo much! Did you know how stupid paperwork is? I have been nothing but bored-" Kakashi warbled on, hugging Iruka from behind. " You're in line to be the Hokage, Kakashi so you shouldn't complain so much about paperwork". Iruka mumbled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. " I don't think you'd complain if I did this", Kakashi whispered as he nibbled on Iruka's ear and nipped at it. " Or this", His hand fingered the edge of Iruka's shirt.

" K-kashi! Wait I-"

" Nope. No waiting today"' replied Kashi as he flipped Iruka over and they met in a searing kiss. Iruka must have moaned, but Kakashi didn't care. He was lost in Iruka. And he deserved to be in hell if he didn't continue this.

 

Iruka still had a headache when he woke up, and his hips ached, and his hand still hurt. Iruka groaned as he tiredly got up. He sat on the bed for two whole minutes, feeling queasy. It was the smell of breakfast that arose him from his daydream of a painless day. Iruka scrunched up as he made an attempt to get up, but fell back on the bed. Iruka tiredly called out for Kakashi.

" Yeah? Whoa! Ruka chan, you look sick. Are you alright?"

" Don,t think so". Moaned Iruka, who closed his eyes as the world had started to tilt.

" Here, lets get you outside'.

Kakashi swiftly gathered Iruka in his arms and carried him outside princess style. Iruka was too tired to complain.

" Ruka chan?"

" Hmm?"

" I'm sorry".

" Why though?" Iruka mumbled as he opened one eye and started at a sheepish Kakashi.

" Well, I kind of forced you last night when I should have-"

" Don't be". Iruka muttered.

" Huh?"

" Don't be sorry Kakashi. I sort of enjoyed myself too". Iruka mumbled, blushing.

" Still. Anyways, would you like some breakfast? I made toast". Kakashi asked, before kissing Iruka's forehead.

" Hm? Oh yeah. I would like some".

" Great. Wait here for a sec".

' Not going anywhere". Iruka mumbled as he fell into a sleepy haze.

 

lololololololololol

 

Iruka felt fine after nibbling halfheartedly at a slice of buttered toast and some tea. Kakashi hauled over his cloud patterned blanket and nestled Iruka in it. Iruka mumbled his thanks and flt strangely optimist. Everything would be alright.

_Right?_

_Wrong._

Iruka flashed up and nearly killed himself by tripping on his blanket during his mad dash to the washroom. Kakashi had worriedly left Iruka for his duties at the tower, so there wasn't anybody he could go to. But first, puking. Yes. Iruka threw up his small breakfast and kept on repeating until all he could do was dry heave. He collapsed on the tiled floor, feeling a weird sensation in his stomach. Iruka moaned and stared at the ceiling. His eyes were closing, and Iruka let them. They would be of no use when they were open anyway.

 

 

Kakashi found him half asleep on the tiles when he'd trooped in during one of his ' Walks of Rejuvenation". " Shit! Iruka, I'm taking you to Tsunade!" Kakashi didn't talk much when he bundled Iruka in his arms and teleported right in the middle of Tsunade's study in the hospital. "Help him!" Kakashi growled, as Tsunade got up from her chair to reprimand Kakashi, and saw a pale Iruka as the smoke from the jutsu cleared. She yelled for Shizune as she guided Kakashi to a room where he carefully put Iruka down and glanced at a frantic Shizune who had just burst in. " Clear out Brat!" Tsunade ordered as she pushed him out and closed the doors. Kakashi felt empty as he sat down heavily on one of the benches.

It wasn't his fault.

_Was it?_

It felt as if a thousand years had passed when Tsunade finally graced him with her appearance. She looked pale too and her eyes were unfocused, a if she had seen a ghost. Kakashi got up and went to her. " Is he alright? Its not bad is it? Say something!" "Oh! Well, um , he's totally fine, but he has developed a sort of, ah, weird condition!"

Kakashi blinked.

 

When Iruka came to, he felt distinctly better and there was someone stroking his hair.

" Umm". Iruka mumbled appreciatively because it felt nice. But then again, he did have to open his eyes, didn't he? He hesitantly opened them to find Kakashi looking at him strangely. " K-kashi? What happened? Why aren't you at the tower?" Kakashi seemed to come back to reality due to that question. " Hm? Oh yeah. You were sick.." Kakashi appeared worried. " Ruka chan you should tell me if you aren't feeling that well!" Iruka sighed and mumbled an apology. " But I'm fine right?"

" thankfully, yes".

" Then why am I still in the hospital?'

Kakashi fidgeted with the blanket. " Kakashi? What exactly are you not telling me?"

Kakashi took Iruka's hands in his and proclaimed a statement that would turn Iruka's life upside down.

Now, Kakashi did not say that the author who's writing this is cheesy af and loves making your life miserable. Nuh uh. Nope.

Kakashi said softly, as if to decrease the impact," Iruka, you are pregnant".

Iruka blinked. And then he promptly did what he did best. Yelling.

" _WHAT ARE YOU EVE_ \- HATAKE KAKASHI I AM _A MAN_ FOR GODS SAKE HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST THE IDEA OF _ME_ BEING-"

" Iruka! Slow down!" Kakashi tried to console him.

" Fine!" Iruka hissed hotly. " Yep its fine! I just discover I am fucking pregnant!"

" Ru-" Kakashi stopped when he saw tears in Iruka's eyes. " Shit! Iruka, you can still abort_"

"Don't you fucking say that. We all know how prestigious it would be if the Hatake clan was continued. The council is pressing you for an heir anyways. My clan doesn't matter because I've sealed my family jutsu. So I will go through all this trouble just so you can hold a fucking baby in your hands and I dont give a damn".

Kakashi blinked. " Um, Iruka, it will deteriorate your health since your body isn't female and the chakra will suffer because it has to keep it intact".

Iruka murmured wetly," I said I am ready. Its your fault anyways, so suffer a mood swing Iruka everyday bastard. Now get lost and let me cry in peace".

Kakashi obeyed him obediently and stepped out. Tsunade, who was waiting outside whispered in anticipation. " What did he say then?"

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that was breaking on his face and the pressure building behind his eyes. " He said yes!"

Tsunade huffed," Always knew he would say that. And its fine if he threw you out. He probably needs some time"

" Yeah'. Kakashi agreed.

" So, Brat, as a gift for your good news, you won't be becoming Hokage any sooner".

" Why?"

" I'll take two years off for you. Iruka will be in a delicate condition. He needs you".

Kakashi almost jumped with joy and thanked Tsunade profusely (once), Before knocking on Iruka's door and entering. Iruka looked up, distraught. " What did I say Kakashi? I am so sorry!" 

" Maa its nothing". Kakashi gathered Iruka in his arms and hugged him tightly. " You're gonna get two years of Kakashi".

" What?"

" I got a big leave for you Iruka!"

Iruka smiled his dimpled smile and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. 

" I'm glad".

Kakashi hummed and kissed Iruka on the forehead.

" Oh and Kakashi?"

" Hm?"

 

_" I could never mind having your baby"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Puke up love

   

   

“ What does it say, Kakashi?! “

“ Just a second, I'm trying to find the page… “

 

Iruka groaned as he hit his forehead repeatedly against Kakashi’s shoulder. They were sitting on the floor outside the bathroom. Kakashi was furiously flipping through a pregnancy guide, and Iruka was trying to stifle his groaning due to the rumbling in his stomach that would make him sick.

He was almost a month pregnant, and Iruka still shuddered when he recalled the day they had discovered. His life had been hell after that. Throwing up all the time wasn't his ideal lifestyle. Kakashi tried to help him. Tried. 

But he was getting better at it, because Tsunade had forced him to read pregnancy guides, and Hatake Kakashi carrying pregnancy guides around instead of his usual icha icha had been at the top of the gossip charts for weeks. 

 

“ Found it! “

Iruka glanced at the page with a cheesy picture of a smiling woman eating broccoli off a fork. Kakashi was studying its contents studiously, and he kept on nodding his head, as if mentally jotting down points. 

He suddenly stood up, and pulled Iruka along with him. Iruka felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. The feeling must have been mutual for some reason, because Kakashi snorted as he said, 

“ Yeah, that thing makes me dizzy with confusion too”. 

Thing?  What thing? Iruka looked up at almost fell over. There was a huge collage full of haphazardly stuck pictures of various species of baby animals. A baby snake and a baby dolphin were circled, and the word ‘BFF’ was printed in between them. Iruka felt nauseous. He looked up and met Kakashi’s gaze. 

“ Anko. Oh, and I'm gonna puke now”. 

Kakashi teleported him to the toilet bowl just in time. 

  
  
  


Iruka stared bleary-eyed at the blank TV as Kakashi puttered around the kitchen, muttering to himself. 

Iruka had collapsed after puking for the thousandth time, and Kakashi had nestled him in blankets and pillows on the couch and told him to wait. Iruka was a mess. He was wearing two day old clothes, and his hair resembled a bird’s nest. He desperately wanted a bath, but Kakashi had forced him to stay for his meal.

Iruka was nodding off when a delicious smell assaulted his senses and forced his eyes open. Kakashi smiled as he nuzzled Iruka’s head with his cheek.

 

“ Come on, just eat this, and then you can sleep, ok?”

 

Iruka nodded as he was handed the steaming hot bowl of curry with rice. He gazed into the depths of the bowl, and forgot of his existence as he looked a t the beautiful colour of the spicy curry making its way through the perfect white of the steamed rice. It’s aroma gently wafted into the air and tickld Iruka’s senses, making his mouth water. He was lost in his world filled with beautiful curry and rice.

 

Kakashi was getting worried by the minute. Iruka just stared at the bowl with wide eyes. Kakashi didn't think his cooking was  _ that  _ bad. He gently pulled Iruka’s ear, and Iruka startled, almost dropping the bowl i that process.

 

“ Eat, Ruka”.

 

“ Eh? Oh, yeah..”

 

Iruka started eating, and Kakashi slipped inside to prepare a bath for him. Once the bath had been filled, he walked to the living room, masterfully ignoring Anko’s ‘present’ with distaste. Iruka was seemingly done, but he was still staring at the bowl with wonder.Kakashi chuckled as he took the bowl out of Iruka’s hands.

 

“ What do you even find  fascinating in this bowl? Anyway, bath’s up. Have a bath, and then we’ll sleep”.

 

Iruka blushed as he nodded and got up. 

  
  
  
  


They lay in bed, curled around each other. Kakashi played with Iruka’s hair while Iruka lay thinking. Kakashi noticed that and gently tugged at the strands flowing through his fingers.

 

“ What're you thinking ‘bout, Ruka?”

 

Iruka bit his lip, and asked hesitantly.

 

“ Do you think w-we’ll be good p-parents?”

 

Kakashi sighed. He thought about that too. But then he smiled.

 

“ Of course we’ll be good parents. With you by my side, We can do anything. Sleep now, you need the rest”.

 

Iruka smiled into Kakashi’s chest as he was cuddled. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist, and snuggled closer. Kakashi huffed as he smiled and kissed the top of Iruka’s head. 

 

Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
> not yet?  
> Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka: Dafuq did you make me say in the last line?
> 
> me: Oh timepass I guess.
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> I love Kakairu.
> 
> ( Happy ) Ugh.
> 
> Sorry for the stupid title.
> 
> Ugh
> 
> its gonna be fluffy.
> 
> ( Happy ) Ugh.


End file.
